User blog:Yountoryuu/Chapter 627 Prediction
Title: Legend Cover: Colorspread of the Strawhats on the Sunny doing random chores. P. 1 * Manboshi: Mom? * Neptune: What happened? Where's Otohime?! Answer me guards! * Guard 1: Sir... Queen Otohime... * Guard 2: Sh... She pa- * Jinbe: She was assasinated king. * Guard 1: We're sorry, your majesty. Neptune weeps and floats over to his children, lying besides their mothers body. P. 2 * Fukaboshi: Father... Mother has died... * Neptune: I see. Get Shirahoshi out of here, Manboshi, Ryuboshi. * Ryboshi: Dad, wai- * Fukaboshi: Bring her home you guys! Shirahoshi silently cries over her mothers death. Guards lead the sons and daughter home. * Neptune: Let's get her out of here son. Your mother was a beautiful woman who still earns her respect. Let's prepare a proper burial. P. 3 * MotL: Your majesty, we're ready, we can bring the queen home... * Neptune: Let's go. * Jinbe: Farewell, your majesty. - Flashback ends - * Shirahoshi: I can't believe it has been ten years already. * Jinbe: Your mother was a wonderful person... * Nami: Jinbe, so when Fisher Tiger died and you took the position of Shichibukai, Arlong decended towards the East Blue. * Sanji:I can imagine. P. 4 * Nami: So it was a lie? * Jinbe: What? * Nami: What Arlong always told me about you. That you were a brutal man, worse then any other. That your name was treason... * Jinbe: He felt great hatred for me. You should understand why now, * Hatchan: All Arlong spoke of, was a exaggerated lies that continued to build up on this Fishman Island. * Nami: So I see... Well then, I can trust you. P. 5 * Sanji: Nami-swan is so cute when she trusts someone! * Jinbe: I'm grateful to you, Nami. * Luffy: Jinbe... You told me I couldn't fight this Jones guy. Why not? * Usopp: We're heading out! * Zoro: One Sword Style - 'Shishi Sonson!' P. 6 * Jones: Gaah! This is a seastone trident! You can't break my weapon! * Brook: He... blocked it! What great... strenght! * NFP 1: Boss, hurry up! Neptune is coming this way! * Jones: I know, I know! Jahahaha! Roronoa Zoro, get ready to break every bone in your entire body!! * Usopp: Zoro! Brook and I are heading out right now! This water isn't any good for him. P.7 * Jones: Triple Saw!''' * Zoro: '''Three Sword Style - Wolf Pack Hunting! The trident and swords clash, pushing back Zoro into a pillar. * Jones: Shark Arrow! Arrows pierce the pillar and it snaps in two. * Usopp: Zoro! P. 8 * ?: Dammit. * Brook: Zoro-kun? * Jones: Ah, he avoided. What speed. * Zoro: Two Sword Style - Double Harbor Bird! * Jones: So incompetent. * '''Zoro: '''Two Sword Style - Vulture Haunt! P. 9 * Usopp: Go Zoro-kun! Zoro jumps right behind his two slashes, and as Jones blocks the slashes, Zoro propellors right into Jones' chest. * Jones: Aaargh! P. 10 * Zoro: I'm coming with you! Usopp, Brook and Zoro head out of the palace, breaking through the wall. * Jones: Aarh... Dammit all! The inferior race stood up against me. * Neptune: Don't fight with humans! That makes the view on discriminations even worse! P. 11 * Jones: Huh? Jones' and Neptune's tridents clash. * Jones: It's a good thing that the citizens of this island understand the balance between us fishman and thsoe humans! They know that we are far greater then those sunpeople! * Neptune: People like you make my wife's ideals impossible to become truth. I will not make her actions fall in nothingness! P. 12 * Franky: Den has started coating the ship, we can be out of here in two days! * Den: I'll coat it with a Don! * Luffy: Great! * Jinbe: Huh? * Sanji: What's that? * VDD: SHIRAHOSHI!!! P. 13 * Luffy: Scaredy-cat, hide behind us! * Jinbe: That's the ninth in generation of mermaid hunters! Willem van der Decken! * Sanji: Is he after the queen? * Jinbe: He is a dangerous man, he has the powers of a Devil Fruit you know. * Luffy: I'll kick his ass! * Sanji: Wait, captain. Let me handle this. P. 14 * Decken: To even think Shirahoshi start dating more men at the same time! The harlot! * Sanji: Don't think you can even come close to the princess. * Decken: Show me what you got! * Sanji: Blue Walk! P. 15 * Decken: Walking in the air do you? Bahohoho! Sanji runs towards the inflying coral and his leg suddenly ignites. * Sanji: Diable... * Decken: What the- * Sanji: Jambe - Barbeque Bazooka! Decken and his flying coral are sent diving into the ground, followed by Sanji. * Sanji: Go back to the zoo, spiderlegs! Category:Blog posts